


Filth

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arno's mission went wrong, Embarrassment, Feeding Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Kiss, M/M, Mocking, Rescue, Sort Of, caring de Sade, escaping a chase, every assassin has to have a calm bay to rest, not sure about the brothel to be calm tho, wounds treatment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Тяжело раненый Арно не надеется на помощь, однако тысячи глаз во Дворе Чудес неотрывно следят за каждым его вздохом.





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Filth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651642) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



> _Перевод названия:_  
>  − грязь (в естественном понимании этого слова);  
> − порочность; нечто развращающее

Его находят калеки и голодранцы, такие же немощные, как он сам, такие же грязные, как помойная канава, в которой он давно потерял счет ускользавшим минутам, каждая − словно неповоротливый голый слизень. От крови ему тепло и влажно, от шуршащих по одежде крыс его передергивает, но на самом деле то − дрожь смертная, дрожь жизни, бьющейся в отвращении перед его бессилием. Язвленные руки волокут его по несуществующим улицам, по тропам, которых люди не видят, отказываются видеть, эти переулки нищеты и болезней, заборы торчащих костей, лоскуты порока на серой коже. Ему холодно. Он − безвольный кусок мяса, оступившийся на собственной самоуверенности. Сейчас он отдал бы руку за глоток воды, пусть даже той самой, где лежал мгновение − вечность − назад. Вместо воды непослушные онемевшие губы заливает вино, а следующий глоток поит мокнущую рану, и он кричит, сдавленно, будто легкие скомканным тряпьем забивают ему глотку. Это дым. Чужой рот трижды прижимается и проталкивает в него куски рыхлого опиумного дыма, распадающегося, как вата, а потом гневается где-то над его лихорадочно влажным виском: «Из-под кого вы их выдернули? Я просил чистые и быстро!» Он не знает этот рот, но знает этот голос. Впрочем, потом ему становится всё равно, звенящая эйфория наливает мышцы, расплавляя их изнутри, и, тщась разлепить веки, чтобы вглядеться в лик снизошедшей к нему смерти, он проваливается в черную муть.

Ко лбу его прижимается что-то ледяное, как могильная плита, выстуженная утренним туманом, липким и душным: капли проползают сквозь брови, собираются в уголках, склеивают ресницы и устремляются дальше, когда те вздрагивают. Маркиз собирает их тканью со щеки.

− …Вы?

− Ты не утратил способности удивляться, это отрадно.

Тяжелый запах заброшенной оружейной сухо ложится в ноздри, он отворачивается от прикосновений − стены опасно наклоняются на мгновение, скашивается потолок, − и видит горы разорванных на полосы, запятнанных бурым простыней на полу; маленькая служанка безмолвно выносит их, не поднимая глаз, и ни одна доска не скрипнет под ее ступнями. В оставшихся лужах отражаются свечи лампад; танцует пламя в зрачках маркиза, тот вытирает слабо вздымающуюся грудь и живот вокруг бинтов.

− Ты сочился, словно _un_ _steak_ _saignant_ , и не проснулся на вторую перевязку, у нашего доктора были опасения на этот счет. Но взгляни на себя теперь!

Он глядит, лишь потому что ничего иного ему не осталось, − он едва ли может пошевелить пальцами, ощупывая крепко утянутый бок, в котором горячечно дергает и жжет. Глядит и, униженный, тащит на себя покрывало.

− Я раздет.

− Естественно! Тебя мыли. Ты смердел вчерашним завтраком пекаря, куриным дерьмом и черт знает чем еще, специфический аромат для редких ценителей.

Покрывало взлетает, надуваясь штандартом, и опускается под подбородком, пальцы, будто продолжая его движение, снимают со скулы прядь и отводят к другим, разметанным по подушке. Маркиз улыбается.

− Задумай природа наделить человека стыдом, она бы не создала его голым, − и смеется, когда он отводит глаза, беззащитный.

Он измучен и хочет спать, но на свету или во тьме крошечные мушки пляшут перед ним, отвлекая, и уплывает постель из-под спины от вида движущихся занавесок в застывшей гравюрой комнате, и, зажмурившись, чтобы унять кружение, он говорит:

− Мне нужно отправить письмо.

У маркиза чистый и ясный почерк, перо плавно отчеркивает длинные петли под буквами, ставит легкие точки; он пишет на коленях, подложив под бумагу первую попавшуюся книгу, а чернильницу игриво примостив в неплотно сжатом кулаке Арно.

− Я, с твоего позволения, изменил несколько оборотов, чтобы у адресата не свело последние зубы от их поразительной сухости.

Арно подписывается, сквозь кончик пера и негнущиеся пальцы чувствуя ладонь маркиза под протянутым листом, и, когда тот оставляет его, склонив подбородок в ответ на тихую благодарность, на него наваливается вдруг беспомощное отчаяние, нелепое в обрамлении песен, хмельного кутежа, беспечного гама разнузданных манер и непристойных шуток, доносящихся снаружи. Никто бы не пришел за ним. Сколько юнцов вроде него служит Братству? А сколько возвращается назад?

− Вы следили за мной?

Маркиз садится на прежнее место, придерживая ленты и кружева, чтобы не испачкать в тарелке, полной тушеных бобов, над которыми еще струится пар.

− Следил? Действо совершенно неприемлемое, как можно? − он обнажает клыки, скалясь. − Если только немножко подглядывал, это, согласись, куда пикантнее.

Близость еды удручающе невыносима; он голоден, но не в состоянии даже удержать приборы, и потому упрямо утыкается взглядом в блеклую стену.

− Я не хочу.

− Свиную печень с мускатным орехом? На это требуется небывалая смелость. − Нож единожды скоблит фарфор, а затем перед носом замирает насаженный на вилку кусочек, розовый на ровном срезе. − От пищи, мой дорогой мальчик, отказываются лишь в двух случаях: если это человеческое мясо или воскресная похлебка в Бастилии, − уже одно существование которой ставит под вопрос возможность нашего перехода к республиканству. А теперь... _s_ _'il te plait._

Арно жует через силу, едва приподнявшись на локтях, под пристальным, осязаемым вниманием; это пытка, изощренная в своей невинности пытка. Маркиз бархатисто мурлычет:

− Оставайся здесь, сколько тебе потребуется − или дольше, если пожелаешь. Двор Чудес позаботится о тебе, _m_ _on chéri_.

Он предлагает ему платок, тонко надушенный жасмином, и, мимолетно огладив запястье, вкладывает в ладонь колокольчик для слуг, которые будут ожидать за дверью, а затем уходит, и Арно вслушивается в его шаги, но слышит только, как тяжело и надсадно грохочет в ушах.

**Author's Note:**

>  _un steak saignant_ − (фр.) отбивная с кровью  
>  _s'il te plait_ − (фр.) прошу  
>  _mon chéri_ − (фр.) мой дорогой
> 
> *Опиум служит для обезболивания.  
> *Блюда из фасоли и печени рекомендуются при обширных кровопотерях.  
> *Изречение про стыд и природу на самом деле принадлежит перу де Сада.


End file.
